


伤心

by Lila17



Series: 中文 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文不是我的第一文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: Matt Murdock description- in 中文/Chinese!





	伤心

他叫 Matt Murdock。 他是律师。他是纽约人。他有两个朋友，叫 Foggy 和 Karen。他没有爸爸，和没有妈妈。Matt是好律师, 但他是伤心。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好！我是大学生，中文一。中文不是我的第一文。对不起如果不好。谢谢!
> 
> English:
> 
> Hi I'm a college student in Chinese 101. Chinese isn't my first language, but I'm trying to gain experience by writing. Thanks for reading!
> 
> English fic text in case y'all don't know Chinese or don't trust google translate: "He is named Matt Murdock. He is a lawyer. He is from New York. He has two friends, named Foggy and Karen. He has no father and no mother. He is a good lawyer, but he is sad."


End file.
